


hunter

by Hope



Category: The Faculty
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-06
Updated: 2003-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://www.livejournal.com/users/angstslashhope/398713.html<br/>http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/12447.html</p></blockquote>





	hunter

Casey seems to have this habit of fiercely defending himself with sarcasm, a kind of guileless cynicism, and Zeke inevitably finds himself thinking about all the years that he was kind of half-aware of Casey as this simpering, giving thing, like dough; warm and soft and deflatable with enough pounding of fists. More like an animal trap, something that you'd step in (maybe even deliberately) that would close on you with sharp teeth.

Zeke wonders what Casey's trying to trap now.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.livejournal.com/users/angstslashhope/398713.html  
> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/12447.html


End file.
